


Bonding

by imsorryimlate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda Cracky, M/M, mentions of dick-cutting, ridiculous crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you and your lovely wife join me for dinner?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Um… I have no explanation for this whatsoever. I’ve been thinking about Eddie and Ramsay meeting and bonding over dick-cutting, and then ryohellsing made a post about it and I just couldn’t get it out of my head… I also have a fever, that might be worth mentioning. Enjoy?

Eddie and Ramsay looked at each other in silence; picking up on every detail of the man opposite, and the companion by each's side. Finally, Ramsay spoke up.

 

"What in the seven hells is _that_?" He gestured towards Waylon, who stood beside Eddie in a bloodied wedding dress.

 

"Excuse me? That's my wife you're talking about!" Eddie wrapped a protective arm around Waylon's waist and glared at Ramsay.

 

"Wife? That's a man!" Ramsay shouted and amusement had crept into his voice.

 

"She's not, I've fixed her," Eddie insisted and Ramsay frowned in confusion.

 

"Fixed her?" He asked, and Eddie smiled proudly.

 

"Let's show him, darling." He usually didn't let other men see his wife's private parts, but now he had a chance to show off and put this rude man in his place. Slowly, he lifted his wife's wedding dress and exposed her new sex. Ramsay's eyebrows rose. Eddie let Waylon's dress drop again and waited – with a satisfied smirk – for Ramsay to react.

 

"Reek, come here," Ramsay called to the pitiful creature sitting by his feet. The creature – Reek – stood up and awaited further instruction. "Remove your breeches." As Reek started to unlace his breeches, Ramsay turned back to Eddie.

 

"I've also made a few… _alterations_." Ramsay grinned widely as Reek pushed down his breeches around his ankles and showed the empty space between his legs. Eddie inspected it with interest.

 

"It's a very clean cut."

 

"Of course it's a clean cut." Ramsay smiled proudly.

 

Eddie rubbed his neck and looked a bit embarrassed before asking;

 

"How do you stop the bleeding? I've had some trouble with that…"

 

"Why would you want to stop the bleeding?" Ramsay asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

 

"Well, I wouldn't want my bride to die now, would I? It's a pure miracle that my darling is still with me," he wrapped his hand around Waylon's waist again, "the way she bled. The ones who came before… weren't strong enough."

 

"I see." Ramsay seemed to weigh his thoughts before coming to a decision. "Why don't you and your _lovely wife_ join me for dinner, and we can discuss it all then?"

 

"Lead the way," Eddie said and smiled. This man might be a gentleman after all. "I'm Eddie, by the way. Eddie Gluskin."

 

"Ramsay Bolton," Ramsay offered, proud over his recently received legitimation. He then turned towards Reek. "Put your bloody breeches on, Reek!" Reek hurriedly pulled them up and exchanged a pained look with Waylon.

The company set off toward the Dreadfort. Waylon and Reek knew that this blooming friendship didn't bode well, but both obediently followed their men; husband and master respectively.


End file.
